Lost
by Shay2014
Summary: He was gone just for few minutes, when he got back and all his states were missing. Everything was in chaos, America go out with help from other countries to find his states.
1. Chapter 1

He was gone for just a few minutes, but when he got back, all his states were missing. With everything in chaos, America goes out with help from other countries to find his states.

Read and Review! EDITED 9/1/13 Thank you HistoryWizardNerd22 for beta-reading!

Chapter 1:

His states, his children were _missing_. America sat on his chair in the massive conference room. He seems solemn; it is not typical of him to be serious. His children had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. How does he know? Did they play a prank on him? Well, Texas wouldn't leave his cowboy hat and gun, Wisconsin wouldn't leave his bag of cheese on floor so messily, and one of California's sandals was on the floor. On the wall there was bloody writing and it said, "You will never find them! Hahaha!" The room was messy and there was some blood found. Some clothes and other belongings of his states were found ripped. Somebody had taken his babies from him.

There was a massive search for them, and the cops found no clues. A prank on him was impossible because America knew some states won't do that, and they would have shown up from nowhere and said, "HAHA got you!" By now, it has been a week since they had vanished. America worried what had happen to them, and his boss commanded him to get a meeting with other countries to see what they had say.

America slowly chewed his cheeseburger from McDonalds and closed his eyes. He won't give up on finding them, and he suspected that some of countries might be done this. Maybe he wrong, but it was possible. America had called an emergency meeting, some countries weren't pleased about this because of the time difference.

"America-san?" Asked a voice. America opened his eyes to see who entered the room. His best friend, Japan, had arrived. Many other countries had followed him in from behind, around 30 of them. They sat down on their chairs and said nothing.

"Hello," America eyed every country and saw who was there. He noticed familiar faces and some he hadn't seen for decades.

"Well, what…" England had begun to speak, sounding a little rude. Germany halted him before he could make America angry with him and lead to a fight again.

"SH! Do you realize what this is? You, be quiet!" Germany pointed his finger firmly at England. In response England gave him a glare, but stayed silent. " Now, America, what do you want tell us about?"

"Thank you," Said America as he stood up, and paused. _What should he say_?

"My states are missing." He remarked. Some countries gasped in disbelief. America sighed, "I have proof, and they have been missing for a week. I need your help."

"I am so sorry!" Hungary put her hands on her mouth in shock.

"What exactly you want us to do? Put up missing posters in our countries?" Said Romano impolitely, folded his arms and sat back.

"Brother! We can help him!" Cried, Italy and try to make up for his brother's rude behavior.

"We will keep our eyes wide open to find them." Said Austria, everyone agreeing with him…_for_ _once_.

"Yes, but are you sure they were…" Spilled France, England hit with his elbow at France's ribs. "Ouch!" France rubbed his ribs.

"We are more than glad to help you, brother." Canada, patted America's back, sadly.

"Thank you. If there is any…" America said, and the countries can see that America was ready to cry.

"We will let you know right away if there are any spottings of them or suspects." Said Finland, giving him a half smile.

"Ok, thank you for being willing to help me. You guys are great friends." America admitted.

There is a silence, then America grimly told everyone, "If…. just if I find any of my children are with you and that you kidnapped them…."

None of the countries moved a muscle at all with that comment and their eyes were wide open. Greece, who almost falling asleep suddenly sat up straight.

"You will be destroyed." America finished and without any other words he turned and walked out the door. He slammed it hard.

"AHH!" Wailed Italy, Germany covered Italy's mouth and try to calmed him down, "Italy, I am sure he didn't mean it. Don't worry."

"Is he serious?" Asked Latvia, panicked.

"No!" Said Lithuania quickly, as he tried to stop himself from shaking.

"I wouldn't think that it was one of us here. It may be one of us that is not here." Added a Suspicious Norway.

"Maybe it's Iceland?" Demark was trying to lighten the dark mood that filled the room. Norway slammed his head into the table, "He can't come. I told you he is at home, sick with a cold!"

"Guys!" Stood up Japan, "guys, let's go and start our search."

"Japan is right! We are wasting our time here!" Agreed Turkey, standing up and walking out the room.

Some countries already marched out the room, but Liechtenstein had a question for her brother, Switzerland, "Brother, I want to help, but I don't know what America's kids look like." Most countries already knew what America's kids looked like, but some didn't.

"Well, I think America can give us some photos. We can take a look at them." Switzerland told his sister.

"True, Email him and ask him to send us some pictures and names so we know what they look like so it'll be easier for us to find them." Suggested Austria.

"I will." Volunteered Canada, and he raised his hand and the countries nodded at him, all able to see him for once.

As everyone exited from the room, they began as a team to search for the states.

TBC

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_EDITED 9/1/13_

_Chapter 2:_

_Washington D.C._

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Asked an offended America as he stood in front of the President of the United States of America. It had been two months since the mysterious disappearance of the states.

"I said, they have been declared dead." The President stated, and refused look up at America. America felt anger bubble up inside. _How dare he say that_. The States can't die! They were just snatched away, and this event just an unexplained mystery. They can't be dead! The President had told America that there are fifty of them. That it that it would be very easy to find them. However, they hadn't found them yet, so it is seemed impossible for them to be still alive.

"Somebody must have hid them!" America cried, feel frustrated with the President. His boss hadn't show any hope of finding them, and he didn't seem to care at all. They had said it was impossible because there were fifty of them and it would be easy for them to find them if there were that many. America felt himself fuming inside and wanted to hit the President but he kept it to himself. States can't die period.

"I am sorry, but we did what we could do. Now, there is nothing more we can do." Said the President with a depressed face. America knew the human was only pretending to be sad. America gave up and wanted to die, he turned without giving the President the honor that he should've done and stormed out the door. The president sighed and went back to his paperwork.

Back at the house of the hero, Canada, his younger brother, had waited for him. He sat on the chair and looked anxious. He was concerned about his brother and wanted to check on him. He looked up as the door flew open; America barged in the room, and without any notice that Canada was there.

"America? You ok?" Canada stood up and remained back because he was afraid that America would hurt him. America stopped at the door of his bedroom and suddenly took the vase from the table next to him. He threw the vase at Canada's face, causing him to fall onto the hard floor.

America ran into his bedroom and left Canada moaning on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose. He opened his eyes and felt a little bit dizzy and his eyes were blurred. _Crash_esand _Thud_s were heard from the bedroom, and Canada grabbed his cellphone and tried to ignore his nosebleed. He was shocked at what America just done to him, and it was not typical for him to do this.

Without any hiatus, Canada called England. England could make America calm down, no one else had that odd ability.

"Hello?" England replied, his voice sounding like he had just woken up. The time difference between the two places meant England was woken up early and he sounded grumpy about it.

"E…England!" It was difficult to speak with a nosebleed.

"Canada? Are you alright?" Asked England worried.

"It's America! I need your help." Canada cried, and he covered his nose with a towel from the kitchen. With that, England hung up without saying anything else. Canada was staring at the phone, and he knew England was on his way now. He lay down with his towel, and realize that his glasses had gone somewhere. Never mind the glasses now, he was so frightened for his brother. America hadn't been himself since his children had been taken away.

Canada closed his eyes and tried to relax a little bit, and it felt like time flew by when England suddenly barged in. England jogged to Canada and knelt down next to him, "Canada, wake up. Oh my goodness, what has he done with you?" He took the towel away from the younger country's nose and gasped at how big the bruise on Canada's nose was. Blood had stopped flowing from out of the cut, but he still had some leaking down his nose.

"It is broken…" England stopped and stood up. He glanced around the room and noticed the pieces of a broken vase. Canada's glasses were lying broken on the floor not too far from him.

"Don't tell me he threw that at you?" England carefully picked up the glasses and put it in his pocket.

Canada nodded slowly, a tear sweeping down his cheek. England shook his head and eyed the door, which lead to America's bedroom, "You stay here, and I will go get him. Your nose is broken, and I will take you to hospital after this. I'll also try to fix your glasses."

England sluggishly, turned the doorknob, peeking his head inside the room. _Oh my goodness, what happened to him? _England saw America sitting on the bedroom wall, shaking like a ghost. His hands were red with blood and the room contained pieces of broken glasses. The bed was flipped out, and desk was missing one its legs, and clothes were scattered all over the floor.

England, not thinking, jumped to the younger country's side, shaking him hard.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING YOU DOING?!" He bellowing, leaving his hand touching America's chin to have him look him in the eyes.

America jerked his head away and closed his eyes. England could see into America's eyes, and noted that he was not himself at all. All of his heroic actions, humor, and freedom had all gone away from him.

"They're not dead…" America whimpered in a low voiced mantra.

"What? I don't think they are dead yet." England knew what America was talking about. Did somebody tell him this? England doing to murder the person who said this.

"I am deeply sorry, we are trying our best." England said while America refused to speak.

"No…" America shook his head in slow motion. England was gazing at him in disbelief.

"Listen to me. LOOK AT ME!" England touched America's again chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"We were not doing to giving up! No matter who or what said that they were dead. What proof? The whole world is searching for them! We won't stop until we find the facts of what happen to them! Fifty kids disappearing in a few minutes is not normal at all!" England stopped and took a deep breath. He is too worried about America now and what will happen to him.

"Japan, China, and Hong Kong are currently printing out thousands of missing posters in different languages. The posters will be sent everywhere in world! Turkey just brought his brand new spy cameras to new places to spot some suspects. Liechtenstein, Sealand, and other young countries are spending their nights researching and to memorizing every state's looks and names from the pictures! The Nordics are now hiking around Europe searching. Russia is doing some thing in Asia! Even, Cuba is helping! Mexico teamed up with the South American countries are working together to find them! Africa and Australia are doing the same thing! We are not sitting in front of T.V.s with popcorn and ignoring your problems!" England stopped and panted as he watched America open his mouth.

"…Really?" America was stunning to hear this, and he thought the countries wouldn't even think about doing this.

"Yes, all of this is true. I know you have some enemies, but they would rather pick to forgive you and help." England touched America's hair and stroked it, nodding.

"I am sorry…I feel so…so…angry." America cried into England arms, and England rubbed his back.

"We understand. Their sudden disappearance is shocking to all of us. We want to find who and why this happened. We are also aware that while the states are gone and their lands are starting to get weaker without their personifications." England explained, and he gave a little kiss to America's head.

"But, there are hundreds of countries in world, they should have found them by now." America said through tears.

"Somebody must have hidden them. We have hope, and we won't give up." England said, and he picked America up and almost dropped him because he is so heavy. He walked out the room and laid him on another couch beside Canada. With that America fell asleep and England quietly went out with Canada to the hospital.

TBC

Wow, I felt bad for America.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Ten years later_

A long decade had passed, and there is nothing luck in finding the states. However, nobody had give up search. America had been doing okay, but he is not same anymore. The country itself is well but America had to flying to every state and make sure the governments do their jobs. Without the states begin there the governments had been in need for help. America still missed them dearly and wanted more than anything to have them back into his arms.

As there had no clues at all, England still visited America every week to make sure he is all right and still running. Every other country is still search, and Japan had tried his new inventions that can help to find the states.

Fall season had arrived, and apples have grown on trees and the leaves changes its color. It begins falling in Switzerland home. Switzerland and his sister Liechtenstein was sitting on the grass for their picnic and they sat there silence for an hour. Feel foolish for begin so quiet, Switzerland stood up and grabbed his gun from the ground. Liechtenstein looked at her brother in wonder.

"I will be right back, I need to do something." Said Switzerland.

"Brother, can I go to the forest and get more apples?" Asked Liechtenstein.

"Sure, but don't go too far." Said an overprotective brother. He walked away into the street.

Liechtenstein stood up and took the basket with her and jogged into the forest. She love fall, those colors were so beautiful that she fall in love with them. She picked out some apples from trees and tossed them into the basket. The sound of somebody was climbed on tree make Liechtenstein took steps back from the tree. She noticed the leaves were dropping swiftly and the apples plummeting into the hard ground. Unexpectedly, somebody had falling out the tree and faced on the ground, groaning.

Liechtenstein gasped and dropped her basket, and rush to the person. She tried to help the person to stand up, but the person jumped out of her reach and stand against the tree, panting.

It was a boy, around eleven or twelve years old. He has long and untidy blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. He was only wearing filthy brown t-shirt and nothing else. His legs and arms are mudded. He was staring Liechtenstein in fear in his eyes.

"Hello." Liechtenstein said, and she doesn't want to scare the boy, "What is your name?" She asked.

However, the boy seem that he couldn't hear her and he won't even speak. He kept staring at the girl and stood still.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Liechtenstein reached out her hand to the boy, and he just looking at it, look confused. This boy must be living in wild for years, thought Liechtenstein, judgment the looks of boy.

The boy finally had his eyes off her as he saw the basket of apples. "Oh, you want some apple?" Liechtenstein offered, again no respond from the boy. He appears to be Deaf or something.

Liechtenstein bend down to picked up one apple and handed to the boy, "Here, you can have it." The boy still hasn't show any sign that he heard what she had told him. He noticed the apple in Liechtenstein's hand and swiftly took it and took a bite hasty. Liechtenstein smiled, "Hungry, yes?" She felt little sadness by noticed how thin the boy is, and she could see his ribs.

When the boy finished eat, he threw apple away. He turned to Liechtenstein and grinned. She knew the boy was trying to tell him something, but it seemly that he doesn't know how to talk or hear.

"Come on, I doing take you home. Is that ok?" Liechtenstein touched the boy's shoulder and he flinched in pain. She let go quickly and whispering, "I am sorry." The boy turned his head to her and he took her hand and held it. He pointed with his finger at his ears and shook his head, and then he pointed to his throat and shook his head.

Liechtenstein understood, _he is Deaf and Mute. _She nodded at him and smile. _Oh boy,_ she doesn't know any sign language to teach him. She was sure that her brother hadn't known any too.

Liechtenstein picked her basket and they begin to walk back to the house. When they were arriving to the house, she noticed that his brother was already come back.

"Switzerland!" Called Liechtenstein. Switzerland turned to her sister, with a gun in his arms. The boy jumped with frightening and standing behind Liechtenstein.

"Put that away! You are frightening him!" Liechtenstein patted the boy's hair and had her arms around him.

Confused, Switzerland looked down at his gun and quick tossed it away into the grasses.

"Who is he?" He pointed to the boy, and he thought that his sister have gone too far and bring somebody back from nowhere.

"No idea," Liechtenstein told Switzerland how she found him and Switzerland studied the boy.

"Deaf and Mute?" Switzerland asked again. His little sister nodded. Switzerland sighed, "I don't know any signs to teach him, honest." He felt guilty that he should've learn some sign language because of some of his citizens is Deaf.

"Okay, now why not you go and washing him. I will cook dinner for us. That boy seemly to be starving to death." Switzerland said. He saw how the boy clasped his sister as for himself to be feeling safe.

"Okay! I will cutting his hair too." She turned to the boy and tried her best to gesture with him, "We" She pointed to herself and the boy. "Go to bath." She pointed to the house then to the boy. Her fist touched her arm and move back and forth. "Hair cutting." She touched the boy's hair.

The boy was staring and it took a while for him to get the image of what Liechtenstein was talking about. His eyes wide opened and he nodded excitedly.

"He understood me!" Liechtenstein told to Switzerland who walked back inside and smile at her. They went inside to give the boy a bath.

Later that night, Switzerland was sitting on table and wait for his sister and the boy to come in and begin the dinner. He looked up as he saw his sister sluggishly walked in, and she had tears on her cheek.

"Liech?" He asked concerned, and he gave her a small hug, "What's matter? Where is the boy?"

"He was so tried, I let him go to sleep. I am sure he will eat tomorrow, is that ok with you? He is asleep in my room. I will sleep on couch tonight." Answered Liechtenstein.

"That's alright, but why are you crying?" Switzerland stroked her sister's cheek with his hand.

"After hair cutting, I find him to be very familiar." Liechtenstein explained, "After I let him go to sleep, I checked the pictures of the lost states. I think he is one of them."

Switzerland raised his eyebrows, "The states? What is he doing here? In my homeland?"

"I have strong feelings that he is one of them." Liechtenstein rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, which one? Remember, he can't hear…" Switzerland said but cut in by his sister, "I was not sure which one he is. I know he can't but never know something bad happen to him that made him Deaf and Mute."

There is a long silence, then Switzerland speaks, "Well, I should ask America to take a look at him." Bad idea because, what if he had calling and America broke in his house and shot him with gun and thinks he kidnapped his state.

"Do you believe me?" Asked his sister.

"Yes, I do. Let's call him." Switzerland paused with this thought again. "Let's hope America won't be thinking that was us who took his states, misunderstanding does happen." He took his cell phone out his pocket and find America's number to call him.

"Hello?" It was America's voice.

"This is I, Switzerland. I have to tell you something." Said Switzerland, nervously.

"Oh hello Switzerland! It is not typically for you to call me, so what's up?" Asked a curiosity America.

"Well, before you can jump conclusion, I don't do anything. It just happened this morning. I…" Switzerland spoke so fast that America had to stop him.

"Hold on! Listen, you are one of the last country that can hurt me. I always trust you in my heart. Now, tell me what it is." America said, honestly.

"Okay, that's nice." Switzerland felt so good inside to hear this, and he smiled. He took a deep breath and said, "I think we had found one of your states."

TBC!

Can you guess which state it is? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY! I am alive! Sorry for such late update. I am so busy that I wasn't realizing it. However, here is a chapter!

Chapter 4:

It was an early morning; Liechtenstein got up and made a breakfast for her brother and the boy. She made the eggs and bacon and set them on table. She sat down on chair and waiting for her brother to come down, and knowing the boy must be hungry too.

Last night was a long night on phone with America. America keep asked Vash if he was so sure it is one of his states. His reaction to hear about the boy is Deaf and mute was not what he expected. Alfred was just happy that his fellow country had found his state and he told Vash that he would bring an America Sign Language book. Alfred should be here anytime in the morning. He just cannot wait until later to see the boy, and Lili don't blame him.

A footstep heard upstairs, Lili look up and smiles. She watches the boy as he slowly coming down. His hair is now clean and he is in brand new clothes that Lili made for him. The boy saw Lili and just waves at her. The country grins at him and point to the plate on the table, 'eat.' She mouthed. The boy grins happily and hurried to the table. He sat down and look at her, as he want know if it is ok if he go ahead eat.

Lili nodded and eats hers too. The boy smiles and eats his, and he eaten pretty fast. Lili can't help it but watched him. He looked so starving to death.

"Good Morning!" Lili looked up and smiled at her brother who came down and join them. Switzerland eats his breakfast and he sure looks so worn out. America must have keeping him all night.

They sat and finishing their breakfast and Lili begin to clean the plates in the sink. There was a knocking on the door, Vash look up from his book and look at the boy who sat and drinking his milk. "Its him." He told Lili and stood up and went to open the door, "Hello Alfred." He was greeting his friend.

America look all same, but tired out and look so worried. His eyes wandering around to find where the boy is, and no bother to say hi to Switzerland.

"He is right there." Vash point to the boy, and Alfred gave out a silence as he looking at the lost boy. He cover his mouth, "Oh my gosh." The boy stares at the man, innocently and he show no sign of knowing him at all.

America wanted to run and hugs the boy and not let him go again, but he can't. The boy seem don't remember him at all. Vash broke the silence, "is it him?" Alfred doesn't take his eyes off the boy, "yes…I think I know which one but I can't be sure…" He said. Vash look at the boy and gave a hand gesture to tell him to come, and the boy did so, he stood up. The boy walking to the men, and he was studied America. Alfred can't help it but keep watch and see what the boy will do next. It look like the boy was trying to said something, but he can't. He just run to Alfred and hug him. Alfred almost jumped in shock and kneels down to the boy's height. He pulls him to the hug and crying.

"But, don't you know which is he?" Asked Lili.

Alfred kisses the boy's forehead, "It will be ok, my boy. I am here…" He looked at the girl, "I think so…but I can't be sure."

"How do we find out? He seem to have a memory loss…" Lili questioned.

"Interesting…with a memory loss…he can feel that you are somebody to him." Vash said.

"Japan." Alfred said, without a doubt. "He can help…he have that invention he made. It can tell from the pictures." He explained. The boy looks at him, curiously.

Both countries nodded in agreement with Alfred. They will go to Japan in the afternoon.

TBC!

Read and Review!


End file.
